<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame by TarableTaralynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747472">Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarableTaralynn/pseuds/TarableTaralynn'>TarableTaralynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarableTaralynn/pseuds/TarableTaralynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Padilla's life is turned upside down when his best friend Ian Hecox is killed in a robbery gone bad. Not knowing how to handle Ian being taken from him, Anthony pushes the rest of the Smosh family away. Unable to watch that happen, Ian comes back to talk some sense into his best friend, before it was too late and Anthony was left completely alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He clicked save on the computer before he leaned back stretching his sore muscles from sitting at the computer for the last three hours. He rubbed his hands over his face as he yawned, another video finished and ready to go tomorrow. He turned off the computer and left the room, as he neared the living room he heard laughter. In the living room, he found his best friend sitting on the couch laughing at some show he was watching. He went to the couch, moved his friend's feet, and sat down in his usual spot.</p><p> "Is the video done?" His friend asked never taking his brown eyes off the TV.</p><p> "Yep, just finished." He answered yawning again.</p><p> "Awesome, we'll be able to put it up tomorrow on schedule." His friend said smiling still watching the show.</p><p> "Man I'm <em>beat.</em>" He said yawning.</p><p> "I know what will make you feel better." His friend said finally looking at him.</p><p> "What?"</p><p> "<em>Food</em>! Food always makes <em>me</em> feel better." His friend said standing. "I'll go see what we have for dinner." He said, as walked into the kitchen.</p><p> "Sounds good." He answered rubbing his tired blue eyes trying and failing to wake himself up.</p><p> "Dude, looks like we're ordering out." His friend said smiling returning to the living room holding takeout menus. "What do you feel like?"</p><p> "Let's have...Chinese." He answered looking through the menus.</p><p> "I'll order it now." His friend said leaving the room again.</p><p> "It's <em>your</em> turn to pick it up, Anthony." He yelled so his friend could hear him.</p><p> "Uh...<em>no</em> Ian, it's <em>your</em> turn, dude. I picked it up the last time remember?"</p><p> "<em>Seriously,</em> dude? I just spent the last three hours staring at a damn computer screen, I can <em>barely</em> keep my eyes open and you want me to go get dinner?"</p><p> "It <em>is</em> your turn." Anthony added smiling.</p><p> "Fine." Ian said dragging out the word, he stood up and headed for the kitchen.</p><p> "My half is on the counter, you want me to come?"</p><p> "Nah, you stay here I'll only be 20 minutes." Ian said yawning.</p><p> "Cool, there's a show coming on I want to watch anyway."</p><p> "You <em>enjoy</em> that, bitch." Ian said smiling, as he left the house, he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, turning music on to help keep him awake.</p><p> Ian was almost to the restaurant when he remembered he had no cash on him, which meant he would have to stop at an ATM machine. Cursing to himself, he drove to the nearest machine and parked; he got out sighing and stood in line behind two other people. Finally, it was his turn; he quickly put his card in and withdrew some money. As he did he never noticed the dirty, young man come up behind him, he turned around and bumped into the guy Ian quickly apologized.</p><p> "Shit, sorry<em>,</em> man." Ian said smiling.</p><p> "Can you spare a couple of dollars, man? I'm <em>really</em> hungry." The man asked.</p><p> "Sure...here's $10.00." Ian said holding out the money, suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p> "Give me <em>all</em> of it." The man ordered.</p><p> "<em>What</em>? No way, you little shit<em>, g</em>et out of here before I call the cops<em>.</em>" Ian said angrily, as he went to push past, the man spoke stopping him.</p><p> "I <em>ain't</em> asking asshole." The guy said pulling out a gun aiming it at Ian.</p><p> "Okay, <em>okay,</em> here take my wallet." Ian said holding it out to him.</p><p> "Your watch and phone too!" The guy demanded waving the gun around.</p><p> "Here take them." He said holding them out to the guy.</p><p> "I <em>can't</em> go back to jail." The guy suddenly yelled after taking the things from Ian.</p><p> "I won't tell the cops, okay? I'll..." Ian was cut off by the sound of the guy's gun.</p><p> The first bullet hit him in the shoulder, knocking him back against the wall. He barely registered what happened before two more bullets hit him; one in the chest, the other in his stomach. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, the guy panicked and dropped Ian's thing's before he took off running. Ian sat on the ground unable to call for help or move, his vision began to get fuzzy, the pain was intense and he was having trouble breathing he felt like he was drowning. Suddenly, he heard running feet and people yelling something, but he <em>couldn't</em> make out what they were saying or answer. He felt someone touch him, he tried to focus on them, but he couldn't, he was so tired and cold. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep, but the person wouldn't let him, they kept talking to him. He felt pressure on his body causing the pain to get worse, he wanted them to <em>stop</em>, but couldn't get his body to cooperate. He began to cough, he couldn't breathe, suddenly, everything slowly faded into darkness, he closed his eyes unable to fight it any longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**With Anthony**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> His show ended, he looked at his watch starting to get a little worried it had been almost an hour, Ian should have been back a while ago. Not wanting to freak out over nothing he took his phone out of his pocket and tried calling Ian, he didn't get an answer and hung up starting to get more worried. He sat on the couch debating if he should wait or go look for him, not sure what to do he tried his cell again still getting no answer. He tried to take his mind off of Ian by watching more TV, but it didn't work and he decided to go look for him. He had just finished putting on his shoes when someone knocked on the door, he answered it to find their friends/co-workers; Mari Takahashi, David (Lasercorn) Moss, Matt (Sohinki) Sohinki, Joshua (Jovenshire/Joven) Ovenshire, Amra (Flitz) Ricketts, Wes Johnson, Damien Haas, Shayne Topp, Courtney Miller, Noah Grossman, Keith Leak, and Olivia Sui. He smiled at them confused to see them, he spoke.</p><p> "Hey, guys, what's up?"</p><p> "You <em>forgot,</em> didn't you?" Mari asked.</p><p> "<em>Forgot</em>?" Anthony asked.</p><p> "You guy's invited us over for pizza and games." Joven answered.</p><p> "That was <em>tonight</em>?" He asked letting them in.</p><p> "Yep, we didn't see Ian's car did he go get the pizza?" Lasercorn asked.</p><p> "Okay...we forgot." Anthony admitted.</p><p> "<em>Ha</em>! You all owe me $10.00 bucks each." Sohinki said smiling.</p><p> "Damn you<em>, </em>Sohinki." Lasercorn said, as they handed him the money.</p><p> "Uh, what's going on?" Anthony asked smiling.</p><p> "We made a bet whether or not you guys would forget about tonight, and I won. Thank you, Anthony, for having a <em>bad</em> memory." Sohinki said laughing.</p><p> "So where is Ian?" Shayne asked.</p><p> "He went to pick up dinner for him and I, but he's been gone an hour. He should have been back by now."</p><p>  "Have you tried his cell?" Noah asked.</p><p>  "Yeah, <em>twice</em> no answer both times."</p><p> "Maybe he went to Smosh HQ?" Damien suggested.</p><p> "Maybe, I'll try his phone there now." Anthony said calling, feeling <em>stupid</em> for not thinking of trying there. "There's no answer there either."</p><p> "Should we go look for him?" Courtney asked worriedly.</p><p> "Yeah, we'll..." The phone ringing cut Anthony off, he quickly took his phone out of his pocket and answered it thinking it was Ian. "Dude, <em>where</em> the hell are you?"</p><p> "Is this Mr. Padilla?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice.</p><p> "Yeah, who is this?"</p><p> "Sir, I'm calling from Mercy General Hospital. Do you know a Mr. Ian Hecox?"</p><p> "Yeah, he's my best friend." Anthony answered nervously.</p><p> "Sir, Mr. Hecox was involved in an accident and brought here, we need you to come here as soon as you can."</p><p> "Accident? What...what <em>kind</em>? Is he...<em>alive</em>?" Anthony asked.</p><p> "I'm sorry sir, I can't give you any information, he's still in with the Doctor."</p><p> "Alright, I'm on my way now." Anthony said hanging up.</p><p> "Anthony, what's wrong?" Flitz asked.</p><p> "That...that was the hospital<em>, </em>Ian's there, he's been in some kind of accident!" Anthony answered panic all over his face, trying to stay calm, feeling a panic attack coming on.</p><p> "Let's go, Anthony, you're with <em>me</em>!" Wes said, as they quickly left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**At The Hospital**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> The drive seemed to take hours to Anthony, he kept thinking he was going to lose Ian; his best friend...his <em>brother</em> and it ripped him apart. They arrived at the hospital and rushed inside to the front desk, Anthony tried to keep calm long enough to learn about Ian.</p><p> "Excuse me?" He said to the nurse at the desk.</p><p> "Yes?" She replied visibly annoyed he had interrupted her work.</p><p> "I got a call saying my best friend was here, he was in an accident!"</p><p> "I'm sorry, we can only give out information to <em>relatives</em>. Are you a relative, sir?" She asked continuing to type without looking at him.</p><p> "Yeah, he's my <em>brother</em>!" Anthony answered without hesitation.</p><p> "You just said you were his best <em>friend</em>, and now you're his <em>brother</em>? Which one is it, sir?"</p><p> "Both!"</p><p> "<em>Both</em>?" She questioned staring at him, before she looked at the others.</p><p> "Yeah, he's my brother <em>and</em> best friend! Now, <em>please</em> tell me where he is?" Anthony demanded.</p><p> "What's the name?"</p><p> "Ian Hecox."</p><p> "Spell the last name."</p><p> "H-E-C-O-X, Ian Hecox."</p><p> "Here he is, he's <em>still</em> with the Doctor; you'll have to wait until the Doctor comes to talk to you. Have a seat in the waiting room and..."</p><p> "I'm <em>not</em> going anywhere until you tell me if he's <em>okay.</em>" Anthony said upset.</p><p> "Sir, calm down and have a seat in the waiting room, the Doctor will see you as soon as they can." The Nurse repeated firmly.</p><p> "<em>Screw</em> the <em>damn</em> waiting room, I'm <em>not</em> going anywhere until <em>you </em>or someone else; I don't give a damn <em>who </em>it is, tells me if Ian's <em>okay</em>, dammit!" Anthony yelled angrily, causing people to stare.</p><p> "If you <em>don't</em> calm down I'm going to call security and have you removed from the building." She threatened.</p><p> "Dammit, why can't you just..." Anthony began, but was cut off by Lasercorn.</p><p> "Anthony, come on man, let's go sit down we don't want to get kicked out." Lasercorn said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ian needs us."</p><p>"Yeah, come on." Damien added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**An Hour Later**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> It had been an hour since they arrived and they still had no idea how Ian was. Anthony couldn't sit still, he paced the room nervously stopping whenever the doors opened thinking it was the Doctor, but it never was. Anthony stood looking out the window when the doors opened again and a young Doctor came in, he spoke.</p><p> "Are you here for Mr. Hecox?" He asked looking around at them.</p><p> "Yeah, that's us." Anthony answered as they all stood in front of him.</p><p> "Which one of you is his brother?"</p><p> "I' am." Anthony answered.</p><p> "Sit, please." The Doctor said as they all sat.</p><p> "How...how is he?" Anthony asked nervously.</p><p> "Your brother came here in <em>critical</em> condition; he had been <em>shot</em> three times."</p><p> "Wait...<em>shot</em>? I <em>don't</em> understand." Anthony said upset. "I...I was told he was in an accident."</p><p> "From what I've been told he was robbed at gunpoint while at an ATM, the robber shot him three times before he took off."</p><p> "Is...is he going to be okay?" Olivia asked.</p><p> "He lost a lot of blood, and flat-lined in the ambulance. We tried to stabilize him so we could get him into surgery, but he flat-lined again before we could get him to the OR. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough and he passed away. I'm so <em>sorry</em> for your loss." The Doctor said gently.</p><p> "No, no, <em>no, </em>you're <em>wrong, </em>he <em>can't</em> be dead!" Anthony said his tears falling as he stood. "You're <em>wrong</em>!"</p><p> "I wish I was, I'm sorry." The Doctor said, this was the part of his job he hated.</p><p> "No, I don't believe you." Anthony yelled, before he ran out of the room and started looking in rooms for Ian, <em>refusing</em> to believe he was dead.</p><p> After five minutes of looking, he still hadn't found him until he turned a corner and in the first room, he saw a nurse covering up a body; on the floor was a familiar shirt. He rushed in and she looked at him confused, he yelled at her to get away from him as he went to the bed.</p><p> "<em>STOP, </em>get away from him, dammit! Don't touch him, leave him alone!" Anthony demanded, as he pulled back the blanket with a shaky hand, a sob escaped his mouth seeing Ian laying there unmoving. "Ian<em>, </em>open your eyes, dammit, don't be dead, <em>please.</em>" He begged taking one of Ian's hand's in both of his, he bent closer and crying brought their hands to his forehead. "I'm <em>so</em> sorry Ian."</p><p> "Anthony, we should go." Mari said gently touching his shoulder.</p><p> "I don't want to leave <em>without</em> him." Anthony said starring at Ian.</p><p> "I know, but there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go home." Mari added.</p><p> "Okay." Anthony said quietly letting go of Ian's hand, he then allowed Mari to lead him from the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**A Week Later**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> The days following Ian's death were hard on all of them; <em>especially</em> Anthony. He fell into a depression, he felt like half of him was missing and he blamed himself for Ian's death. He locked himself in his house, refusing to see or talk to anyone, the others were worried about him they had already lost <em>Ian</em> and they were afraid they'd lose <em>Anthony</em> too. The others took care of all the funeral arrangements and left him a message telling him the day and time. The day of the funeral, Anthony was up before the sun and sat staring out the window, a cup of coffee growing cold in his hands. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost 9:30 and Mari would be picking him up soon. He went to the bathroom, had a shower before going to his room, and got dressed. He had just finished when the doorbell rang, he answered it, Mari smiled sadly at him before without a word she hugged him, but he didn't hug her back, his arms limp at his sides.</p><p> "Let me get my jacket and keys, I'll meet you at the car." He said with no emotion in his voice, as he went back inside and took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he grabbed his things and left locking the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**At The Church**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> The ride to the church was silent; when they arrived they parked and got out. It took all of his willpower to force himself to stay, when all he wanted to do was leave, run as far away from there as fast as he could. Suddenly, he saw the others walking towards them, he took a deep breath, he just had to make it through the funeral and then he could be alone again.</p><p> "Hey guys, everyone's inside, we're almost ready to start." Sohinki said, after they had hugged him.</p><p> "Let's get this over with." Anthony said sighing.</p><p> The service began; Anthony didn't pay attention to any of it, his eyes never left the casket that held the body of his best friend. There were so many people there, each one talked about Ian, it was a beautiful service; Ian would have <em>hated</em> all of it. He closed his eyes, a single tear escaped silently, as he thought of never being able to see the man he considered a brother again. He listened to people speak about Ian, and Anthony hated it, they didn't know the <em>real</em> Ian, not like <em>he</em> did and it made him angry that they all acted like they did. He couldn't sit and listen to it anymore, so when the Priest began to talk again he stood up and quietly made his way to the doors and left. Once he was outside, he sat down on the curb and sighed shakily, he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> "You okay?" Lasercorn asked, as he sat beside him.</p><p> "I just needed some fresh air." Anthony answered with no emotion in his voice.</p><p> "You want to talk?"</p><p> "Not really, I'm going home, I <em>can't</em> do this is, sorry." Anthony said, as he stood.</p><p> "Want me to take you home?"</p><p> "Nah, I think I'll walk. Can you tell everyone where I went?"</p><p> "Sure man, we'll stop by after the reception okay?"</p><p> "Okay." Anthony said, as Lasercorn stood and they hugged, again Anthony didn't hug him back.</p><p> "See you later." Lasercorn said turning to go back inside.</p><p> "Yeah." Anthony answered, as he began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unable to deal with Ian being taken from him, Anthony turns his anger over his death on his friends and pushes them away. Later that night, Ian visits him and talks some sense into him, before Anthony ends up completely alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**Later**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> After leaving the church Anthony walked home slowly, he had no reason to rush, his best friend was gone and all that waited at home for him was an empty house full of memories. He made it home and went inside locking the door behind him; he took his shoes and jacket off and sat on the couch. The last conversation he had with Ian began to replay in his head and the guilt grew worse; if only he had gone himself or at least went with him, then Ian would still be alive. They had been best friends for years, <em>brothers</em>; they were <em>inseparable</em> sharing everything good and bad and now...now he was gone leaving Anthony alone. He got up and went to Ian's room; he stood in the doorway and sighed sadly, as he looked around at Ian's things, everything still exactly the same way Ian had left them. He went to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, he leaned on his knees and just sat there lost in his memories, time passed, and knocking on the front door brought him back to reality. He looked at his watch and was shocked to see that two hours had passed, he got up and went to the door and opened it to find his friends.</p><p> "Hey, guys." Anthony greeted them quietly.</p><p> "Can we come in?" Sohinki asked.</p><p> "Yeah." Anthony answered moving to the side.</p><p> "How are you holding up?" Courtney asked once they were sitting in the living room.</p><p> "I'm kind of <em>numb</em> right now, it's almost like I'm in a really bad dream and I can't wake up." Anthony answered sighing, as he ran his hands over his face.</p><p> "We know how you feel." Mari said gently taking his hand.</p><p> "No, you <em>don't</em>!" Anthony said pulling his hand away, he stood angrily.</p><p> "He was <em>our</em> friend too, we all lost him." Lasercorn added.</p><p> "He wasn't just my best friend, he was my <em>brother, </em>dammit. How can you guys <em>even</em> <em>compare</em> your friendship with what Ian and I had? So, <em>no</em> you guys have no idea what I'm fucking going through!" Anthony yelled.</p><p> "You're right we didn't have the kind of friendship with Ian that you had, but that <em>doesn't</em> mean we don't miss him as much as <em>you</em>!" Mari said.</p><p> "Just leave!" Anthony said, as he turned and walked to his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>**Later That Night**:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> Hours after his fight with the others, Anthony lay on his bed asleep facing the wall, when he was woken by something on his bed. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, and saw the <em>one</em> person he never thought he ever see again...<em>IAN</em>!</p><p> "What the <em>hell</em>?" Anthony said sitting up fully awake now, he put as much space between them as he could without falling off the bed. "You're...you're..."</p><p> "<em>Dead</em>?" Ian said when Anthony couldn't finish his sentence.</p><p> "Why are you here? <em>How</em> are you here?" Anthony asked nervously.</p><p> "I'm here because you're having a hard time letting me go!" Ian answered.</p><p> "I get it." Anthony said as he got off the bed, and stood against the wall keeping his distance.</p><p> "Get what man?" Ian asked confused watching as Anthony made his way to the door by sliding across the wall, making sure to keep his distance from Ian.</p><p> "I'm dreaming, this is all one, giant <em>mind freak.</em> All I have to do is wake up and you'll be gone and I won't be fucking <em>crazy.</em>"</p><p> "Fine, wake up then." Ian said smiling as he crossed his arms.</p><p> "Fine, I will." Anthony said closing his eyes tightly, he waited a few seconds before opening them again to find Ian gone he smiled. "Like I said it was all just a <em>bad</em> dream!" He said to himself, as he went to the living room.</p><p> "You awake yet, dude?" Ian said smiling from the couch, Anthony jumped.</p><p> "<em>Dammit</em>!" Anthony yelled turning to face him. "You're still here!"</p><p> "Gee, <em>thanks,</em> dude." Ian said sarcastically.</p><p> "<em>Why</em> can't I wake up?" Anthony asked pinching himself. "<em>OW</em>!"</p><p> "How long are you going to do this?" Ian asked sighing.</p><p> "Until you're gone." Anthony answered as he continued trying to wake himself up.</p><p> "This is going to be <em>fun</em>!" Ian said smiling, as he stood up. "Hey, maybe you should try running into the wall; if you run <em>hard</em> enough you just might wake up."</p><p> "Okay, I'll try anything." Anthony agreed smiling, as he ran towards the wall, he hit it hard and fell to the floor on his butt, Ian crouched beside him and spoke.</p><p> "Did it work? Are you awake yet?"</p><p> "<em>Shut</em> <em>up.</em>" Anthony said as he stood rubbing his head. "<em>Why</em> can't I wake up?"</p><p> "You can't wake up, if you're <em>not</em> sleeping." Ian said sitting back down on the couch.</p><p> "So...that means you really <em>are</em> here?" Anthony said as he sat beside him.</p><p> "Yep."</p><p> "Why?"</p><p> "To help you let me go." Ian said gently looking at him.</p><p> "Well...you can leave now, I'm <em>okay.</em>" Anthony said quickly, as he stood.</p><p> "<em>Really</em>?" Ian asked sarcastically, as he crossed his arms again.</p><p> "Yes, really. So, thanks for the visit, and have a good afterlife!" Anthony said as he turned to walk away, Ian spoke stopping him.</p><p> "If that's true then <em>why</em> did you fight with the others?"</p><p> "How...how did you know about that?" Anthony asked turning to face him.</p><p> "I'm a <em>ghost</em>, duh. I also know how you've been hiding from life." Ian answered sighing.</p><p> "Fine, alright, so fucking <em>what</em>? I lost my best friend dammit, what am I supposed to do, huh? Forget you and just move on?" Anthony yelled.</p><p> "No, but you can't hide from the world, Anthony, dude, it isn't <em>normal</em>!"</p><p> "Yeah, well...talking to your <em>dead</em> friend's ghost <em>isn't</em> normal either." Anthony said bitterly.</p><p> "Okay, fine, if you can <em>honestly</em> tell me you're okay, I'll leave and never come back." Ian said looking at Anthony.</p><p> "Fine, if it'll get rid of you, I'm...I'm <em>not</em> okay!" Anthony finally admitted sadly, as he sat on the couch.</p><p> "Why are you doing this to yourself, dude?" Ian asked sadly, as he sat beside him.</p><p> "<em>I</em> got you killed Ian, how can I let that go?" Anthony yelled, as he stood up.</p><p> "<em>What</em>?"</p><p> "Dammit, Ian, it's because of <em>me</em> you got killed." Anthony repeated, tears filling his eyes.</p><p> "<em>What</em> are you talking about? I was killed by some <em>homeless</em> guy."</p><p> "Yeah, because I was too damn lazy to go myself. If only I had gone, then..."</p><p> "Then <em>you'd</em> be the one dead. How is <em>that</em> any better?" Ian demanded cutting him off, as he stood too.</p><p> "I should have gone with you, I could have <em>stopped</em> him!"</p><p> "Okay, I get it now." Ian said gently.</p><p> "Get what?" Anthony asked confused.</p><p> "You can't let me go because you blame <em>yourself</em> for my death."</p><p> "I could have done <em>something</em> if I was with you." Anthony repeated.</p><p> "Yeah...get yourself <em>killed</em> too. Don't you get it, Anthony? He was crazy, he had a gun, what the hell could you have done?" Ian asked gently.</p><p> "I don't know, dammit, but I should have been there to at least <em>try</em>!" Anthony answered, his tears falling silently, his hands clenched tightly into fists.</p><p> "Anthony, look, you need to stop doing this to yourself, <em>please</em>? There's nothing you could have done to stop this from happening."</p><p> "Ian, I...I miss you <em>so </em>damn much." Anthony said crying harder.</p><p> "I miss you too, Anthony." Ian said, as he hugged him crying too.</p><p> They stayed like that for a few minutes, Anthony felt Ian letting go and closed his eyes tight knowing that he had to go, he spoke sadly looking at him.</p><p> "You're...you're leaving again, aren't you?" Anthony asked quietly.</p><p> "I <em>have</em> to." Ian answered.</p><p> "Will...will I see you again?" Anthony asked, as he wiped away his tears.</p><p> "Honestly, I...I don't know. Do me a favor, though?" Ian asked.</p><p> "What?"</p><p> "Move on, <em>live</em> your life man, live for the <em>both</em> of us. Make things right with the others too, okay?" Ian asked touching his shoulder.</p><p> "I promise." Anthony said smiling sadly, as Ian hugged him again. "Bye Ian, I love you, brother."</p><p> "Bye Anthony, I love you too." Ian said, as he pulled away, he turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to face Anthony again, smiling sadly he waved goodbye before he disappeared.</p><p> Once he was gone, Anthony felt a peace come over him for the first time since Ian had died. He sat on the couch looking at the spot where Ian had been and sighed sadly; yeah, his heart was <em>still </em>broken, and he'd always <em>miss</em> Ian, but at least he could move on knowing Ian didn't blame him and that he was still with them. He leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face before he got up and went to his room and sitting on his bed, he picked up his phone. He looked at the time, it was 2 AM, he sat there debating with himself about calling so late, but knew he had to, he promised Ian. So, he dialed the number and leaned back against the headboard getting comfortable as he waited.</p><p> "H...hello?" Answered the sleepy voice.</p><p> "Hey, it's...it's me. I know it's late, but I had to <em>apologize.</em>" Anthony said.</p><p> "Are you okay? You sound <em>weird.</em>"</p><p> "You know what? I really am now." Anthony answered honestly, as he picked up a picture of Ian and himself off of his nightstand. "Do you guys want to come over later?"</p><p> "Sure man, I'll call the others and we'll come hang out. I'm glad things are better between us, man."</p><p> "Me too, Lasercorn, I'll see you guys later, night."</p><p> "Night, Anthony." Lasercorn said hanging up.</p><p> After hanging up Anthony put the picture back on his nightstand, before he laid down on his bed and smiled to himself, yeah, things were starting to get better slowly, and as long as they kept Ian alive in their heart's they would all be <em>okay</em> one day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>